Costumes
by Drake Missing
Summary: Halloween is one of the bet time of the year for Ginny. At the expense of Harry.


"Harry, you need some type of costume." Ginny said, shifting through the many hangers containing overly glamorous outfits. Harry crossed his arms with a huff.

"Gin, I don't want to wear a costume. It's ridiculous." Harry whined.

"It's a costume party. You have to come in a costume." Ginny insisted, pulling an outfit off the rack. She shoved the rock star costume against Harry's chest, comparing the sizes. "I thought you'd look amazing as Snow White, but you said no."

"Snow White is a girl. There is no way I'm going as a girl." Ginny gave a smirk.

"You have no muscle tone to speak of, you have dainty hands, your so thin you have an hourglass figure, and your hair is at your shoulders. If you stopped biting your fingernails, and grew a rack, you'd be the most feminine girl in London." Ginny said, reaching forward to twirl his recently grown lazy ponytail between her fingers. Harry groaned.

"Please don't remind me. I had two boys hitting on me in Madame Milkins last week." Harry moaned, letting the girl raise different colored clothing against his chest. A ringing sounded, Ginny rushing for her pocket. She pulled out an iPhone, unlocking the screen.

"Ginny, how do you have that?" Harry asked.

"I bought it yesterday at the Apple store. Dean showed me how to use it, so he bought me one. Brilliant creatures, Muggles are." Ginny giggled at her awful imitation of Arthur. "I use it to keep in touch with Dean while he's working, Patty while she's in Spain visiting her parents, and Wood in case we have a surprise Quidditch practice."

"Well, you've got yourself busy, so I'll just get out of your hai-"

"How about a vampire? That's insanely easy and traditional." Ginny suggested, shoving another piece of clothing against Harry. "It would go great with your ponytail!"

"Fine. I'll go as a vampire then."

"That's my boy!" Ginny squealed, taking the cape and make up to the cashier. Harry sighed under his breath.

"Merlin, I hate Halloween."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione, I look ridiculous." Harry whined, playing with the crosses coming off the tie in his pony tailed hair, Hermione smacking his hand away. He pulled at his ruby and black cape, hoping he could rid of the thing at that moment. Hermione, dressed as a very revealing fairy, sighed.

"Oh come on, Harry. Have fun with it! It's Halloween Eve for Pete's sake! Ginny and Dean rented the entire hotel for the night, so at least act like your having fun." she said, smiling. "Merlin, I love Halloween! Happens right before the winter frost kicks in, but when autumn is at it's peek. The perfect holiday."

"I beg to differ!" Ron said, entering the living room dressed as a lord of some sort. "My fair fairy, I do believe New Years is most important due to the start of a brand new beginning. With the traditional New Year Resolution, the perfect time of year is the first of the year." Harry choked.

"Don't talk like that, hun, it doesn't suit you." Hermione said, painting more glitter on her cheeks. Ron glanced in Harry's direction.

"Nice costume, Harry. A vampire. My guess Ginny picked it for you?" Harry groaned.

"Yes." he said, fiddling his magicked fangs with his tongue. "I didn't want to wear it, though."

"You have to wear one in order to get into the party, Harry. Ginny's rules." Ron said, reaching out to extend Harry's cloak.

"I know, but can't I just go as my father or something? Just change my eye color?" Harry complained.

"Oh, stop it, Harry. According to Ginny she chose a vampire because one of the RSVPs said they were single and that vampires were their favorite magical creature. You could find Mrs. Potter tonight." Hermione teased, pulling down on her sparkling mini-skirt.

"Mrs. Potter? You know I'm horrible with relationships. I'd rather be single until I die than ruin other girl's life, like Melissa." Hermione stomped her foot.

"For the last time, you didn't ruin her life. All she did was walk away with a slight sob. She's married now, so you should stop stressing over her." She turned toward the mirror again.

"I still don't think I'll find whoever I'm going to marry at a Halloween party. The one I'll end up hitting on will be divorced twice and have eight kids if my luck says anything." Harry mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

"Can we go now? I really want some of the lava cake George was talking about." Ron moaned, trudging toward the door. Hermione flipped her hair one last time.

"Alright. Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on, Harry! Dance with me!" Lavender, or the Queen of Hearts, pleaded, trying to pull Harry off the bar stool he was now comfortably sitting. To Harry's surprise, the party was being held at a lovers hotel, something Harry didn't plan to use. Lavender pouted, her red lips matching the redness of her face, most likely from all of the alcohol.

"I told you, Lavender, I'm waiting for someone." Harry said.

"Who?" Lavender cooed, her need for gossip starting to show.

"No idea. Someone that is into vampires apparently. It's a blind date Ginny set up." Harry explained, running his fingers through his hair.

"Can you dance with me until then? I'm really bored, and Seamus still hasn't show up. Can we dance just one time?" Lavender whined, tugging on Harry's cloak harder. "We could be the King and Queen on Hearts for just a minute if you removed your fangs." Harry sighed, bringing his wand from his pocket, removing the fangs and transfiguring his cloak a tad more princely. Lavender squealed, pulling the man toward the blinking dance floor. An upbeat song started playing, making Lavender scream.

"I love this song!" Harry knew it was Postcards and Polaroids by Sleeping with Sirens. Lavender grabbed his hands, doing a cross between salsa and free style dancing. Harry started laughing (From the alcohol, mind you!), joining in with the movement. A twirl, a hip swish, a small shuffle. Harry hated to admit it, but he was having fun. Lavender pulled them more toward the center, Harry finally letting himself go. He pulled his hair out, all the surrounding guests hooting in encouragement. Lavender smiled, spinning on her heel. She looked over Harry's shoulder, Seamus walking in the door.

"Seamus is here! Let's go get him!" Lavender tugged Harry from the center of the dance floor, his mood unchanged.

"Hey babe! Your here!" Lavender said, kissing and hugging the new arrival. Seamus did the same, looking up at Harry.

"Hey. Thanks for putting up with her till I got here." Seamus complemented. "The Auror office wouldn't let me go."

"You should have seen him, Seamus! He is really like to dance. He really had passion, even more than I do!" Lavender said loudly. Harry blushed.

"I think I need to test that theory." Seamus whispered in her ear. Lavender hushed a quick 'One minute', turning back to her previous dance partner.

"Now, transfigure your costume back into a vampire, find Ginny, and get this mystery girl you were talking about." She grabbed Seamus' arm, rushing toward the floor once again.

Harry did what she said, trying to locate the ginger haired kitty girl. He rushed over to the host, placing his hair back into the way it was before.

"Hey, Gin, wheres that blind date you set me up with?" Ginny's face went pale.

"What do you mean? You hooked up with Brown, right?" she asked worriedly.

"No. We were just dancing until Seamus got there. Just one song." Harry explained. Ginny reached up to rub her temples.

"Oh Merlin, how am I going to explain this." she sighed. "When I brought your date out to meet you, Lavender was there, and you went off to dance with her, so I thought you had a date already. He was so heartbroken." Harry's ears pricked.

"'He?' You set me up with a boy?" Harry exclaimed, his anger rising.

"Yes, in fact, I did. You have no luck with women, so perhaps you need a guy. I thought it was odd you ended up with Lavender anyway." Ginny pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing an number Harry didn't recognize. A picture of a blonde blinked on the screen, barely giving Harry time to see his face before Ginny brought the phone to her ear.

"You alright, hun? Well, wipe those tears off your face because you may still have a chance. Turns out it was just a friendly dance until the ladies' date arrived. I know, your make up must look horrible, but fix it with a little spell or two and get your ass down here." Ginny said speedily, not stopping to let the other person speak. She hung up the phone, turning toward Harry.

"Can you tell who this man is now?" Harry demanded, crossing his arms.

"The only hint I can give you is we went to school together." Her vision was suddenly drawn behind Harry's head. She smiled widely, opening her mouth to yell across the floor.

"That didn't take you long!" She ran toward the staircase leading to the rooms in the lover's hotel, dragging Harry with her. He noticed immediately the platinum blonde hair at the entrance, the back of a costume developing. It was a cross between a catholic priest and a hit man. Shit, his date came as a blonde haired vampire slayer. How ironic.

"Draco, you still look amazing." Harry snapped up.

"Wait, you set me up with Malfoy?" Harry yelled, pointing at the red eyed blonde. He snorted.

"Thank you, Potter, nice to know you let bygones BE bygones." Draco sneered, looking over to his left.

"I set this up because your both twenty five, single, and no luck with women. At least can you get along? For me?" Harry sighed,

"Alright." the two men said in unison. Ginny smiled, walking off to speak to more of her guests like a good host should. Harry turned his head, looking directly into the blonde's slightly red eyes. Harry sighed, trying to relieve the growing tension between them.

"You want a drink or something?"


End file.
